The One That Got Away
by terataiindah
Summary: Dalam kehidupan yang lain aku pasti ia akan berbeda. Kalau dulu aku bukan siapa-siapamu tapi di kehidupan lain aku pasti akan menjadi sosok yang akan merawatmu, Daehyun. Offcial CP - Daehyun x Youngjae. DaeJae, DaeBaek, DaeN. B.A.P FF.


Title: The One That Got Away

Author: Amy Chia a.k.a amyrfa95

Cast: Yoo YoungJae (BAP)

: Byun Baekhyun (EXO)

: Cha Hak Yeon , N (Vixx)

: Jung Daehyun (BAP)

Pairing: DaeJae, DaeBaek, DaeHyuk

Rated: samar-samar

Genre: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, boys x boys dan dari segi feelnya angst, romantis hurt yang bakal gatot.

 _Disclaimer! Amy is back with a new fanfiction yg bakalan ga tau sama ada oneshot or chaptered. Bergantung pada mood dan kerajinan Amy. Kali ini dengan official pairing DaeJae and two crack-pair DaeBaek and DaeN. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya tante Katy Perry yg berjudul sama seperti ff ini. Diingati! Terinspirasi aja! Ngga bermaksud alur ff ini akan sama seperti kisah didalam lagu tersebut. Jadi maklum dari awal jika ff ini aneh dan terlebih ngarep. Ok! Ngga mau bacot langsung cekodok._

-MULA-

' _Summer after highschool when we first met, we make out in your mustang to Radiohead, and on my 18_ _th_ _birthday we got that chain tattoo."_

Daehyun mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kantuk matanya semakin bertambah karena dia hanya duduk didalam mobil tanpa berbuat apa-apa sejak 40 menit yang lalu. Menunggu sosok yang sangat dicintainya selesai kuliah. Arloji telah menunjukkan jam tiga sore tapi sosok yang ditunggu tetap aja ngga kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

"ahhhggg"

Daehyun mengeluh kesal karena harus menunggu sebegitu lama. Ditambah lagi dengan perutnya yang berkeroncong dan seakan-akan ngedance lagu _'Number 9'_ milik _T-Ara._ Dia memegang perutnya, "Lapar banget…" gerutu hatinya. Daehyun memang tidak bisa menahan lapar karena menurutnya sumber energi datangnya dari makanan. Pernah suatu ketika dahulu pacarnya, sebut aja Youngjae menanyakan sama ada Makanan atau dirinya yang dipilih Daehyun. Tetapi, jawaban yang keluar dari namja pabbo itu adalah…

"Makanan yang berlaukkan Youngjae."

Tidak jauh dari tempat Daehyun memarkir mobilnya. Kelihatan dua sosok namja manis sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Salah satu dari namja itu adalah kekasih Daehyun, Youngjae.

Youngjae mendekati mobil Daehyun dan mendengus kesal sewaktu melihat namjacingunya itu malah ketiduran di mobil. Karena cuaca diluar agak terik dan Youngjae juga ngga betah jika dia dan temannya jadi item gara-gara nungguin Daehyun dari acara tidurnya. Youngjae membuat keputusan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil Daehyun dengan sepatunya.

"Mian chagi… aku ketiduran." Ucap Daehyun beralasan sambil membuka pintu untuk Youngjae masuk.

"Dae, ini temanku Baekhyun. Bisakah dia tumpang kamu karena mobil supirnya lagi mogok di jalan?" Ucap Youngjae dan dibalas anggukan beserta senyuman indah dari Daehyun.

"Bisa aja. Seme bodoh mana yang ngga mau numpangin uke imut kaya kamu, Baekhyun." Ucap Daehyun sambil mengernyitkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun. Tanpa disedari, Youngjae men-deathglare Daehyun karena berani-beraninya menggoda Baekhyun di hadapannya.

.

.

Saat ini Daehyun, Youngjae dan Baekhyun sedang lagi di restoran sekedar untuk mengisi perut bocor Daehyun yang lagi kebuluran. Youngjae kekadang merasa aneh karena walaupun Daehyun itu makan banyak tapi badannya ngga gemok-gemok. Padahal menurut Daehyun, dia harus makan satu jam sekali untuk mengenyangkan perutnya.

Daehyun menyantap daging panggangnya dengan lahap dan begitu juga Youngjae sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memakan buah-buahan untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Kenapa ngga makan, Baek?" Celetuk Daehyun sedangkan Youngjae hanya menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan awas. "Baekhyun, lagi diet. Iyakan Baek?" Sampuk Youngjae dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Baekhyun.

" Pantasan aja kamu cantik. Rupanya kamu jaga badan." Puji Daehyun dengan perasaan kagum dengan namja cantik dihadapannya.

Setelah acara makan-makan tersebut, Daehyun berhasrat menghantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Daehyun dan Youngjae menunggu Baekhyun sehingga dia masuk ke rumahnya dengan aman karena menurut Daehyun agak berbahaya untuk seorang uke cantik seperti Baekhyun berada diluar rumah pada waktu malam. Takut-takutnya nanti dia disentuh.

.

.

"Dae, kamu perhatian banget sama Baekhyun, emang kamu suka sama dia?" Tanya Youngjae lirih sambil menatap namja tampan yang sedang berbaring diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku suka. Tapi ngga bermakna aku cinta sama dia, Jae. Cuman kamu seorang yang aku cinta. Percaya aku." Ucap Daehyun meyakinkan Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya memutar matanya malas," berhenti nge-gombal!" Ucap Youngjae sambil menjitak jidat namjacingunya tersebut.

Youngjae tau Daehyun sangat mencintainya walaupun kekadang Daehyun sering banget memuji uke cantik lain di hadapannya. Tapi, Youngjae tidak mempermasalahkannya karena dia tau Daehyun tidak akan berpaling darinya. Lagian, Daehyun memuji uke lain dihadapan Youngjae, jadi ngga bisa tuduh Daehyun selingkuh. Youngjae hanya berpendapat kekasihnya itu jujur dan sedikit mesum.

.

.

' _Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof, talking 'bout the future like we had the clue. Never planning one day that I will be loosing you.'_

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka Daehyun dan Baekhyun menjadi semakin dekat dan saking dekatnya, mereka berdua sering berbalas SMS dan tidak jarang juga berbual lewat telefon. Youngjae langsung tidak berprasangka buruk karena menurutnya ngga salah kan jika pacar sama bestfriend nya dekat. Youngjae hanya ingin bersikap optimistik dan tidak mau memikirkan yang ngga-ngga. Walaupun tidak berprasangka buruk, tidak mungkinlah Youngjae tidak berasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka.

Contoh seperti saat ini Daehyun, Baekhyun dan Youngjae sedang berada di atap rumah Daehyun sambil meminum liquor yang ducuri dari orang tuanya Daehyun. Kenapa dipermasalahkan? Karena atap rumah Daehyun merupakan tempat yang sering menjadi saksi kisah percintaan mereka. Tempat inilah yang menjadi saksi sewaktu Daehyun meminta untuk menerima cintanya dan tempat inilah menjadi saksi cinta mereka saling tersalurkan antara satu sama lain. Daehyun pernah bilang, tempat ini hanya ada Daehyun dan Youngjae. Tetapi saat ini kenapa ada Byun Baekhyun?

"Dae, aku pikir kamu harus bersama Youngjae sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun saat menyedari Youngjae hanya terpuruk di sudut atap rumah itu. Daehyun yang baru saja menyedari hal itu langsung mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Jae, kamu kenapa sendiri? Kenapa ngga ikut minum sama aku dan Baek?" Tanya Daehyun sambil mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah sang kekasih. Tidak mendapat respon dari Youngjae, Daehyun ngerti banget namjacingunya itu lagi ngambek dan kesal. "Jangan-jangan kamu cemburu kedekatanku sama Baekhyun." Tuduh Daehyun sembarangan walaupun itulah perkara yang sebenar. Seperti biasa Youngjae akan membuang muka tidak betah menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Uhuks! Uhuks!"

"Baek, kamu sakit?" Tanya Daehyun ke Baekhyun setelah mendengar kokohan namja manis tersebut dan memberikan jas tebal miliknya ke Baekhyun. "Pakai ini." Ucap Daehyun dengan nada khawatir.

"ngga apa-apa, Dae. Mendingan kamu kasi ke Youngjae. Dia pasti kedinginan juga." Ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Daehyun tetap menyodor jas itu ketubuh mungil Baekhyun walaupun dia berkali-kali sudah menolak tawaran itu. " Ngga apa-apa, Baek. Youngjae udah punya jas tebal."

Akhirnya jas itu terbalut juga di tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun, merutuk segala perbuatan Daehyun yang dianggapnya sangat berlebihan. Baekhyun tahu, Youngjae pasti cemburu separuh mati terhadapnya. Dia juga sadar sahabat satu-satunya itu pencemburu tegar lebih-lebih sesuatu yang berkaitan Daehyun.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun mendekati Daejae couple yang sedang duduk di sudut atap rumah sekadar untuk meminta permisi. " Daehyun, Youngjae aku permisi dulu yah. Udah telat ni." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melemparkan eyesmile manisnya dan dibalas tidak kurang manis dari Youngjae. Tetapi, tidak Daehyun. Namja itu nampak khawatir setelah ucapan namja dengan gelaran raja eyeliner itu.

"Mau aku hantar Baek? Bahaya kalau kamu sendiri." Tawar Daehyun. Youngjae melemparkan death-glarenya ke Daehyun tanda tidak suka dan Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu. "Sebentar aja Jae. Jangan cembu…" belum sempat Daehyun menyempurnakan ucapannya, Youngjae terlebih dulu mengunci pergelangan tangan Daehyun dengan tangannya. Tidak membenarkan Daehyun menemani sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun yang sadar akan hal itu hanya tersenyum canggung dan membalikkan badannya untuk terus pulang. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk senyuman pura-pura itu pudar. Entah kenapa Baekhyun berasa kesal karena tidak ditemani Daehyun untuk pulang. Tapi gimana lagi. Daehyun itu pacarnya Youngjae, sahabatnya. Ngga mungkinkan Baekhyun mau macam-macam.

.

.

"Dae, kenapa feeling ku rasa kamu perhatian banget sama Baek?" Ucap Youngjae memecah keheningan yang sempat mereka cipta selama beberapa menit. Saat ini mereka masih di atap, hanya duduk termenung memandangi bulan sambil merasai damai hening malam.

"Kok gitu? M-mana ada sih, Jae. Feeling kamu aja." Ucap Daehyun mencoba meyakinkan atau lebih tepat menghilangkan prasangka kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan membo'onginku Dae! Aku tau kamu punya perasaan khusus terhadapnya! Buktinya kamu membawa Baekhyun kesini. Tempat yang pernah kamu janji hanya ada kita berdua- hiks… T-tapi kenapa ada dia… hiks…" Tangis Youngjae pecah setelah untuk sekian lamanya menahan bening yang tertampung di kantuk matanya. Daehyun coba untuk menyeka air mata kekasihnya itu. tetapi dengan cepat Youngjae menepisnya. "Dulu, kita selalu membicarakan soal masa hadapan kita sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang indah di langit malam di sini. Tetapi gimana lagi? Kita hanya mampu merancang." Sambung Youngjae lagi dan setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Daehyun sendiri yang hanya mampu memandangi punggung Youngjae meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

' _In another life I would be your girl. We keep all our promises be us against the world. In another life I would make you stay. So, I don't have to say you were the one that got away.'_

"Daehyunnie, apa kamu sibuk sore ini, nak?" Ucap seorang wanita paruh usia ke anaknya yang saat ini lagi berkutat di depan televisi.

"Kenapa Eomma?" Bukannya menjawab, Daehyun malah menyoal balik.

"Ini… kamu ingatkan rekan kongsi appa-mu? Itu yang selalu datang ke rumah waktu kamu kecil-kecil dulu." Jawab sang eomma, sebut saja nyonya Jessica.

"Kenapa dengan dia eomma?" Tanya Daehyun lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar televisi.

"Dia mau melawat atau lebih tepatnya ada urusan sama appa berkenaanmu nak." Ucap nyonya Jessica sambil merebahkan pantatnya disebelah Daehyun dan mengusap surai hitam milik sang anak.

"Kenapa dengan aku." Tanya Daehyun penasaran sambil menatap eommanya intens.

"Kamu ini banyak tanya sih. Tunggu aja sore nanti." Jawab nyonya Jessica sambil memencet hidup mancung milik Daehyun. Kemudian wanita paruh baya itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Daehyun untuk ke dapur.

.

.

Sore itu…

Dua orang namja paruh usia bersama dua orang yeoja separuh usia sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Daehyun. Salah seorang dari pasangan suami istri tersebut merupakan orang tua Daehyun. Mereka kelihatan seperti sedang melayan tetamu yang agak penting.

" Jadi dimana anak laki-lakimu Mr. Jung?" tanya lelaki paruh usia itu sambil menegak coffee yang telah disediakan oleh nyonya Jung. "Pasti dia sudah dewasa dan tampan seperti appa-nya." Sambung ahjussi itu lagi yang ketahuan bernama Mr. Cha.

"Dia lagi keluar. Sebentar lagi dia bakalan pulang kok." Balas Mr. Jung tenang sambil tidak lupa menyunggingkan senyuman khas milik seorang tokoh korporat.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Appa! Eomma! Daehyun pulang!" Teriak namja bersurai kelam itu setelah memasuki rumah agam milik orang tuanya menandakan dia sudah pulang.

"Itu dia Daehyun!" Ucap nyonya jung dengan senang sambil menundingkan jari kearah sang anak. " Daehyun… kemari sayang." Panggil nyonya Jung lembut.

"Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Daehyun penasaran.

"Ini keluarga Cha. Mereka mau sekali ketemu dengan kamu." Jawab sang eomma sambil mempamerkan senyuman indahnya kepada kedua tetamu terhormat mereka. Daehyun hanya mengangguk mengerti lantas menunduk hormat kedua tetamu tersebut dengan mesra.

"Lihat itu. udahlah tampan, hormat orang tua lagi deh. Memang calon menantu yang sangat cocok." Daehyun sontak kaget setelah mendengar ucapan dari "calon mertua" nya itu (?).

"M-maksud paman?" Tanya Daehyun dengan ekspresi yang jelas kaget.

Keempat-empat orang paruh usia itu termasuk orang tua Daehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Daehyun. Sebelum appa Daehyun membuka bicara, "Kamu akan kami jodohkan dengan anak laki-laki mereka, Hakyeon.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah punya Youngjae, appa? Omma?" Bentak Daehyun.

"Tidak Daehyun! Appa mau kau menikah sama anak sahabat appa, Hakyeon." Ucap appa Daehyun dengan intonasi suara yang agak tinggi.

"Nggak! Kalau bisa, appa aja yang menikah dengan Hakyeon. Tuh dia pasti cantik dan tentunya muda. Cocok buat tipe appa." Daehyun mula meremehkan keputusan orang tuanya.

"Daehyun! Jangan bicara seperti itu dengan appa mu!" Kali ini Nyonya Jung ikut campur. Dia memang tidak suka Daehyun berbicara kasar sama orang yang lebih tua.

Appa Daehyun bangun dari duduknya dengan tampang yang jelas seperti cuka. Cukup membuat orang-orang disekitar menjadi gerun dengan reaksi wajahnya. Lalu dia berhenti tepat dihadapan Daehyun. " Appa ngga peduli. Yang apa tau kamu harus putusin Youngjae dan menikah dengan Hakyeon dalam tempoh 2 bulan ini. Kalau ngga, kamu tidak akan mewarisi apa-apa dari harta kami. Ngerti?" ugut sang appa kepada anak satu-satunya.

.

.

"Jadi kamu terima perjodohan itu?" Tanya seorang namja cantik itu ke sang namjacingu. Jelas garis kesal pada wajahnya. Namja yang bermarga Yoo itu hanya mampu menatap kekasihnya pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilawan kalau sesebuah keputusan itu datang dari orang tua Daehyun. Dia mampu apa? Melawan?

Satu anggukan dari Daehyun dengan jelas menandakan dia terima perjodohan itu. walaupun secara tidak rela tetapi ia tetep membuat Youngjae kesal. Sungguh Youngjae tidak sangka Daehyun hanya menurut tanpa mencoba untuk mempertahan cinta yang susah payah mereka bina. Walaupun dari tampang Daehyun yang kelihatan sangat sedih dan kecewa. Tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Youngjae untuk tidak kesal dengan keputusan drastis Daehyun.

"Aku berharap kau berbahagia Dae bersama dengan calon istrimu." Ucap Youngjae lirih sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih yang lagi terpuruk sambil menghantukkan kepala di stering mobil. Ya, saat itu mereka lagi berdua di mobil sambil ditemani malem untuk membincangkan hal yang barusan mereka ngomong iaitu majlis perjodohan Daehyun dan Hakyeon. Anak kepada sahabat appa Daehyun.

Daehyun memandang punggung mantan pacarnya menjauh dengan perasaan yang sangat berat. Kedua pipi chubby-nya juga sudah tercetak dengan air bening yang tumpah dari sudut matanya. Ya, ia menangis melihat sang mantan kekasih yang menjauh sambil memikirkan yang ia mungkin tidak akan berjumpa lagi dengan namja manis yang sangat ia cintai itu. "Jae, aku mohon kamu jangan benci dan lupa sama aku." tangis Daehyun.

.

.

' _I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash. Never one, we got the other. We made a pact. Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on.'_

Tidak terasa seperti sudah 6 bulan sejak perpisahan yang berlaku antara Youngjae dan Daehyun. Daehyun saat ini sudah _legal_ menjadi suami buat Hakyeon dan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang sudah dibina 2 bulan yang lepas. Majlis pernikahan mereka berdua sangat indah bertemakan surga di tepi pantai, sangat romantis. Ia hanya perlu ditambah dengan magis cinta untuk membuat majlis itu hidup seperti majlis pernikahan yang lainnya.

Walaupun Daehyun saat ini sah menjadi milik orang lain. Tetapi, itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Youngjae move on dengan hidupnya. Boleh dibilang setiap hari Youngjae teringat akan sosok mantan kekasihnya dan tidak jarang Youngjae akan termimpikan Daehyun didalam tidurnya. Sejak peristiwa itu, Youngjae menjadi sangat terpuruk. Ia tidak lalu makan dan sering melamun sendiri. Selalu juga Baekhyun melihatnya tertawa dan menangis ngga jelas sendiri.

"Dae… kamu pernah janji akan menikah denganku dan membelikanku rumah di Berlin. Kamu langgar janji." Lirih Youngjae sambil memutarkan sebuah musik yang menjadi memori percintaannya sama Daehyun.

' _Sarang hago sipeo neowa hago sipeo. Gaseum gipeun gose kkok kkok sumeoinneun. Geopjaengi gateun ne sarang…'_

Youngjae melamun sambil bernyanyi bait-bait lirik lagu yang seakan menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Sunguh saat ini ia sangat merindui sosok Daehyun dan setiap kali memikirkannya ia pasti sesak. Sesak akan perasaan yang sangat sepi dan kosong. Dunianya seakan gelap tanpa kehadiran Daehyun disisinya.

Begitu juga dengan Daehyun. Hidupnya seperti sudah tidak punya arti khusus lagi walaupun sudah berumah tangga. Ia tidak mencintai Hakyeon tetapi dalam waktu yang sama ia tidak tega menyakiti namja baik itu.

"Chagiya, kenapa mengelamun?" tanya Hakyeon sambil mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah sang suami. Manakala sang suami hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"kamu punya masalah? Ayo ceritakan?" Tanya Hakyeon lagi sambil memicit lengan kekar suaminya berusaha kelihatan nyaman. Tidak mendapat respon dari sang suami, Hakyeon mendengus kesal, " Aku tau kamu terpaksa menikahi ku. Iyakan?"

Sepertinya perkataan Hakyeon barusan sukses membuat Daehyun salah tingkah atas sikap tidak acuhnya terhadap Hakyeon. Hakyeon bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak peka akan perasaan orang lain. Tidak seperti Daehyun, Hakyeon dapat merasakan suaminya tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Jangan ngaco kamu, Hakyeon." Bidas Daehyun.

"Kenapa? Aku benarkan hahaha…" Ucap Hakyeon dalam keadaan seperti ia sedang bercanda, tetapi tidak! Mulutnya mungkin bisa melukis senyuman palsu tetapi hatinya tetap aja sakit seperti biasa. Satu lagi matanya, mata Hakyeon tidak pernah bohong walau apa kondisi sekalipun. Buktinya saat ini matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis dan Daehyun sadar akan hal itu.

"Mian, Hakyeon…" Gerutu Daehyun dan membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan sang istri yang sepertinya sudah menggantikan posisi Daehyun untuk mengelamun.

.

.

' _Someone said you had your tattoo removed. Saw you downtown singing the blues. It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse…'_

"Baek, suasana di sini tenang iyakan?"

"Bener. Jae."

Saat ini Youngjae dan Baekhyun sedang lagi liburan di Pulau Jeju sekadar untuk menghabiskan cuti semester mereka. Tetapi liburan ini lebih tepatnya buat Youngjae adalah untuk merehatkan pikirannya dari terus mimikirkan Daehyun. Ia nekad untuk melupakan segala memori indahnya sama Daehyun dan ia juga nekad untuk berubah menjadi orang yang baru selepas ini.

"Baek! Bahaya!" Teriak Youngjae setelah melihat sahabatnya, Baekhyun berdiri di atas balkon(?) sebuah _cruise_ yang mereka sedang naiki. Youngjae menarik-narik kaos sahabatnya itu, "Baek, turun!"

"Ahh… emangnya kenapa Jae? Ini seru dong dan tidak bakalan bahaya." Sungut Baekhyun sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Apa? Kaupikir kau itu Rose seperti di filem _Titanic_ huh?" Sindir Youngjae sambil mencubit gemes hidung kecil Baekhyun.

"Iya dong, kalau Daehyun jadi _Jack-_ nya." Sindir Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Youngjae. Dan ia sukses membuat sahabatnya itu terasa seperti mau mencampak Baekhyun kedalam laut terus dimakan jerung. Tapi cepat-cepat ia membuang fantasi kejamnya itu karena ternyata ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai sahabat satu-satunya.

"Awas kau Baek kalau masih aja nyebut-nyebutin nama dia. Akan aku campak kamu ke dalam lautan biar pantatmu dirobek sama ikan piranha." Ucap Youngjae memberi amaran kepada Baekhyun sambil yang lawan bicaranya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Ihh… Youngjae ngga seru ah! Kau bilang mau hilang stress, sini aku ajarin." Rungut Baekhyun sambil kembali berdiri di balkon cruise itu dan mensejajarkan kedua tangannya seperti di filem Titanic. "AKU MAU PUNYA NAMJACINGU YANG KEREN KAYAK DAEHYUN!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit sekuat hatinya dan sukses membuat Youngjae kaget seterusnya ingin menampar Baekhyun dengan kadar segera.

"Baek, Kau kenapa berteriak?"

"Gitu sih caranya buat hilang stress, Jae. Biar semuanya keluar dibawa bayu laut. Aku mau kau gembira seperti dulu dan menjadi Yoo Youngjae yang aku kenal. Seorang yang gembira dan tidak membosankan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk sahabatnya. "Nah sekarang kamu coba!"

Seperti dipukau Youngjae menurut perintah Baekhyun. Ia memanjat balkon cruise itu sambil mensejajarkan tangannya. " AKU BENCI KAMU JUNG DAEHYUN! KAMU BERENGSEK KARENA TIDAK MENIKAHIKU DAN MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN! AKU BENCI KAMU KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT AKU GILA TERLANJUR MENCINTAI KAMU. JUNG DAEHYUN PABBO!" Teriak Youngjae seperti orang kesetanan. Kedua pipi putihnya sudah dibasahi air mata yang mengalir seperti hujan.

"Y-Youngjae?"

Suara itu? tunggu. Youngjae kenal sosok dari suara itu. cukup kenal sehingga sontak membuat tubuh mungilnya terpaku di atas sana.

"Jae…"

Suara itu bergetar lagi tapi kali ini kedengaran lebih lembut dan dekat. Sumpah Youngjae tidak mau menoleh kesosok itu tetapi anggota tubuh tidak sehaluan dengan hati. Youngjae akhirnya menoleh untuk melihat sosok itu. sosok yang sangat dia rindukan selama ini hadir didepannya dan kelihatan jelas jauh berbeda dari orang yang pernah dikenalnya sebelum ini.

Dia- Daehyun masih sangat kelihatan tampan tetapi yang mengejutkan Youngjae ialah di jari manis lelaki itu sudah tidak ada sebentuk cincin mereka berdua. _Couple ring_ itu sudah tidak ada di jari manis lelaki itu melainkan diganti dengan cincin lain yang kelihatan lebih mewah. _Couple ring_ mereka sudah diganti dengan cincin menikah Daehyun sama Hakyeon. Sedangkan Youngjae masih menyimpan cincin cinta mereka di jari manisnya sama seperti sebelumnya. Karena mereka berdua sudah berjanji _couple rings_ tersebut adalah _tattoo_ cinta mereka. Ia sepatutnya harus tetap disana,seperti _tattoo_ yang kekal.

"Chagiya…"

Seorang namja yang cukup manis yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Daehyun memanggilnya dengan gelaran sayang. Youngjae mengernyitkan matanya lalu memandang Daehyun kembali dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Dia istriku, Hakyeon." Ucap Daehyun memperkenalkan status namja tersebut.

"Oh! Senang dapat ketemu sama mu Hakyeon. Aku Youngjae, temennya Daehyun." Ucap Youngjae berpura-pura senang sambil berjalan kearah Hakyeon hanya sekadar untuk bersapa dan kabur dari Daehyun. Sejujurnya dia tidak mau dan tidak peduli sama sesiapa pun istri Daehyun. Yang ia tau, disebabkan orang egois itu dia jadi kelihangan orang yang paling dia sayang.

.

.

"hiks… hiks… huwaaa!"

"Yak Youngjae! Tenang, jangan teriak dan menangis kayak gini terus." Baekhyun membujuk Youngjae yang saat ini sedang menangis histeris setelah secara kebetulan ketemu sama Daehyun.

"Dia sudah berubah, Baek. Sangat jauh berubah. A-aku tidak mengenalnya lagi Baek." Ucap Youngjae lirih sambil Baekhyun mengusap pundak sahabatnya itu sekadar untuk menenangkannya. Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sahabatnya itu, "Dia tidak lagi memakai _couple ring_ kita berdua lagi." Sambungnya lagi dalam keadaan menggeletar.

"Itu sudah tentu Jae. Daehyun saat ini sudah menjadi suami orang. Sudah tentu dia harus menjaga perasaan istrinya. Aku kira kau harus _move on,_ Jae." Ucap Baekhyun memberi nasihat.

"A-aku nggak mau, Baek! Aku cinta banget sama Daehyun. Hakyeon sialan itu perusak segalanya. Aku benci dia!" Teriak Youngjae histeris sambil menarik kaos Baekhyun.

"Sabar Jae… jangan begini terus. Aku jadi miris melihat kondisi mu seperti ini. Ayo Jae, banyak lagi pria lain diluar sana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Youngjae.

"A-aku tidak mau! Aku maunya sama Dae-ku!" Teriak Youngjae frustrasi.

"Jangan egois Jae. Hakyeon juga punya perasaan." Kali ini kalimat Baekhyun barusan membuat Youngjae terkedu. Baekhyun bener dia tidak seharusnya egois. Youngjae teringat tujuan dia datang kesini- untuk melupakan Daehyun. Jadi dia harus melupakan Daehyun dan _move on._

.

.

' _All these money can't buy me a time machine, no. Can't replace you with a million rings. I should have told you what you meant to me. Coz now I pay the price…'_

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang sendiri berada di taman. Dilihat dari wajahnya pemuda manis itu tampak sebal. Baekhyun memang berasa sangat kesal saat ini karena sosok yang ditunggunya ngga juga muncul penampakannya.

"Huh!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sambil matanya menatap layar _'Samsung Galaxy S6'_ miliknya. Mungkin ponsel teknologi terkini itulah penyebab kekesalan di wajah namja manis itu. Tapi bukan ponselnya itu, melainkan sosok sahabat semata wayangnya Yoo Youngjae yang menghantar pesan lewat _'LINE'_ yang mengatakan dia akan telat beberapa menit. Baekhyun sangat mengenal sahabatnya itu, beberapa menit bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae bersamaan dengan 1 jam!

Baekhyun menyumbat _earphone_ miliknya dan memainkan musik sekedar untuk menghilangkan bosan menunggu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Bukankah itu Daehyun dan Hakyeon hyung?" Umpat Baekhyun didalam hati.

Tidak mau membuang waktu Baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke arah pasangan sejoli itu sekadar untuk bersapa.

"Anneyeonghaseyo Daehyun, Hakyeon hyung." Sapa Baekhyun lembut. Sontak dengan itu, Daehyun dan Hakyeon menoleh bersamaan menatap orang yang menyapanya.

"Baekhyun? Kamu ngapain?" Ucap Daehyun separa kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bertemu sosok manis itu di taman itu.

Mereka berbual sebentar di toko es krim itu sebelum Daehyun mengambil keputusan untuk permisi karena dia harus menghantar Hakyeon ke rumah mertuanya.

.

.

"Mian Baek. Aku telat setengah jam."

Ucap seorang namja manis kepada seorang lagi namja manis yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut. Namja yang meminta maaf itu hanya memasang wajah yang layaknya dikasihani berharap supaya sahabtnya itu tidak jadi marah kepadanya.

"Setengah jam? Kau telat satu jam Jae!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Sementara Youngjae hanya tersenyum bodoh menanggapi Baekhyun yang sedang lagi ngambek. Baekhyun cuman menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibas surai coklat miliknya sebelum ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya, Jae. Barusan aku ketemu Daehyun sama Hakyeon. Mereka kelihatan mesra sekali lho. Mereka _on the way_ ke rumahnya Hakyeon, gitu…" Terang Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Tanpa sadar Youngjae menunduk dengan tatapan sendu, " _So sweet,_ aku iri sekali mendengarnya." Gumam Youngjae lirih. Sememangnya dia sangat iri membayangkan cerita yang uar-uarkan Baekhyun.

.

.

'Sebuah kecelakaan telah berlaku di Daegu melibatkan sebuah mobil yang telah melanggar pembatas jalan. Mangsa ialah dua orang laki-laki yang identitas nya masih belum dikenalpasti. Namun, kedua-dua nahas kecelakaan telah dibawa ke rumah sakit Daegu.'

Youngjae hanya menatap televisi dengan tatapan kosong. Sungguh dia sedang tidak ada mood untuk untuk menonton televisi atau mengetahui isu semasa. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini adalah Daehyun. Ia yakin Daehyun pasti lagi bersenang-senang dengan Hakyeon. Daehyun pasti sedang bahagia dan melupakannya.

-Beeeep!"

Ponsel Youngjae berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Youngjae melirik skrin ponsel yang memamerkan nama Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat panggilan itu, " Yeoboseyo."

"A-apa!" Youngjae berteriak setelah mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menggeletar, " ngga mungkin Daehyun kecelakaan! Jangan bercanda Baek! K-kamu tidak bercanda?" Youngjae mematikan ponselnya. Dalam keadaan terisak keras Youngjae bergegas ke rumah sakit yang sedang merawat Daehyun. Youngjae memandu mobilnya dengan sangat laju. Dia tidak peduli. Dia mau melihat Daehyun-nya. Youngjae tidak mau telat, ia takut tidak sempat melihat namjacingu yang masih amat dicintainya.

.

.

BRUK!

"Doc, gimana keadaan Daehyun!?" Kesibukan di kamar operasi itu menjadi ribut pintu kamar tersebut dibuka keras oleh Youngjae.

"Siapa yang benarkan kamu masuk ke ruang ini? Pelawat tidak bisa masuk ke ruang operasi. Keluar!" Ucap sang dokter ke Youngjae yang sudah dikira melanggar peraturan rumah sakit dan menganggu pekerjaan dokter.

"Dok! Kenapa dengan Daehyun? Kenapa dia harus di operasi!" Ucap Youngjae dengan volume suara tinggi. Reaksi Youngjae wajar sih, siapapun pasti akan kaget melihat tubuh orang dicintai dibelah sesuka hati oleh sekumpulan manusia berjas putih yang di waktu seperti ini sudah dianggap sebagai penyelamat nyawa. Tetapi dokter juga manusia biasa bukan tuhan. Jadi mereka tidak mungkin dapat merubah apa yang sudah direncanakan tuhan.

"Dae! Dae! Bangun! Hiks, hiks,.. Dok, selamatkan kekasih saya!" Isak Youngjae sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh sang dokter.

"Kami akan usahakan, tapi anda harus keluar dulu!" Usir sang dokter ke Youngjae.

.

.

-setelah 3 jam-

"Apa anda kerabat dari Jung Daehyun dan Jung Hakyeon?" Tanya seorang lelaki berjas putih yang diyakini seorang dokter.

Youngjae tampak sedikit terkejut dia memang sedang menantikan khabar dari orang yang bertanggungjawab menyelamatkan Daehyun. Youngjae menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan binar dan menganggukkan kepalanya, " Iya benar. Saya adalah kerabat korban. Dok, gimana dengan keadaan Daehyun? Apa dia baik-baik aja?"

Sang dokter menundukkan kepalanya kebawah karena tidak sanggup menatap wajah sendu Youngjae. Tapi sebagai seorang yang profesional dia harus berucap juga, "Maaf, pasien bernama Jung Daehyun maut akibat kehilangan banyak darah di samping jantungnya berhenti akibat hentakan sewaktu kecelakaan. " Ucap sang dokter.

Sontak dengan itu air mata Youngjae gugur dari sudut mata indahnya. Youngjae _speechless_ atau lebih tepatnya tidak tau memberi reaksi apa. Ingin saja ia berteriak tapi tidak juga ia lakukan. Youngjae pikir ia akan hilang kendali setelah menerima khabar buruk ini. Tapi sepertinya otaknya aja yang hilang kendali. Youngjae kembali menatap sang dokter, "Anda tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Youngjae dengan soalan bodohnya sambil yang lawan bicaranya hanya menatap diam Youngjae. "Jadi anda serius… Daehyun ku mati. Daehyun ku sudah tidak ada-ahh!" Youngjae berteriak seperti orang gila. Beberapa orang suster datang untuk menenangkan Youngjae dan membawanya ke arwah Daehyun.

.

.

Youngjae masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang dalamnya terdapat sekujur sosok kaku yang dari bawah kaki hingga atas kepala diliputi oleh kain putih. Youngjae mendekat dan menjatuhkan kain putih itu hingga sebatas dada sosok yang sedang kaku itu. Wajah tampannya menjadi sangat pucat. "Hiks…" isakan Youngjae keluar sambil memandang wajah pucat mantan kekasihnya.

"Dae… tunggu aku ya… ngga bakalan lama kok, sayang." Ucap Youngjae dalam tangisannya sambil mengusap wajah pria itu.

Tak lama selepas itu, seorang sosok berjas putih dengan topeng muka diwajahnya datang menghampiri Youngjae lalu menegur namja manis itu, " Youngjae-ssi, kondisi Cha Hakyeon-ssi semakin memburuk. Fungsi jantungnya menurun. Dia bisa-"

Belum sempat sang dokter menyempurnakan kalimatnya, Youngjae terlebih dulu memotong, " kalau ada donor jantung, Hakyeon bisa selamat dan hidup." Tanya Youngjae tetapi matanya tetap menatap sang kekasih. Manakala, sang dokter hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau aku menjadi donor jantung ke Hakyeon gimana dok?" Sambung Youngjae lirih.

"bisa itu bisa. Tapi kau akan-"

"Mati?" Sekali lagi Youngjae memotong ucapan sang dokter.

"Dok, aku mau menjadi donor ke Hakyeon. Biar aja aku mati. Lagipun ngga ada apa-apa lagi alasan untuk aku terus hidup di dunia ini. Aku mau menyusul Daehyunku. Aku ngga mau Daehyun ku harus menunggu lama." Terang Youngjae kepada sang dokter yang seakan mengerti.

"Arra Youngjae ssi. Operasi akan berlaku dalam waktu 4 jam dari sekarang." Tegas sang dokter. Tanpa disadari air bening itu jatuh di sudut mata sang dokter sebaik sahaja dia melangkah keluar meninggalkan Youngjae dan Daehyun. Sang dokter sempat menatap sepasang kekasih itu sebelum benar-benar pergi, "Aku berharap kalian berdua akan bahagia di surga. Cinta kalian akn menjadi kembang yang paling mekar di surga. Aku pasti." Gumam sang dokter.

.

.

- _Younjae POV-_

 _Dae, aku punya khabar bagus deh. Kau tidak akan menunggu ku lama karena aku akan menyusulmu dalam tempoh 4 jam dari sekarang. Aku mau kita terbang bersama ke surga karena aku takut tersesat jalan. Hihihi…_

 _Dae sewaktu aku mendapat khabar kau akan menikahi Hakyeon, aku sedih sekali. Soalnya kau pernah janji akan mengakhiri hidup kita bersama. Tapi keluargamu tidak mau itu semua terjadi lalu menjodohkanmu dengan Hakyeon. Tapi kuasa dan kekayaan tidak akan dapat melawan takdir tuhan, iyakan? Karena akhirnya kita bersatu kembali._

 _Dae aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri setelah pernikahan kau dengan hakyeon. Aku berjanji walaupun didunia ini kita tidak dapat bersama. Tapi, dalam kehidupan yang lain aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Jadi kita bisa mengotakan janji kita dulu untuk terus bersama. Dalam kehidupan itu tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggu kita untuk terus bersama. Aku juga berjanji, di kehidupan kita yang lain aku akan pastikan kau sentiasa denganku. Jadi kau tidak akan pergi seperti sekarang._

 _Dae, aku tidak sabar. Sebentar lagi kita akan berpindah kedunia yang baru. Dunia yang dipanggil keabadian. Kita akan sentiasa bersama, Dae. Aku rasa masanya sudah hampir tiba._

 _-Youngjae POV end-_

"Youngjae-ssi! Sudah tiba saat untuk operasi!"

-End!—

RnR

Review Juseyo!


End file.
